This invention relates to a gas turbine combustor and a gas turbine provided with the gas turbine combustor and, particularly to a gas turbine combustor having a stabilizer for stabilizing flames in premixed fuel air combustion and a gas turbine provided with such a combustor.
Of this kind of gas turbine combustor, gas turbine combustors, in which fuel and combustion air are premixed and then burnt, that is, so called premixing combustion is employed, are increasing, as disclosed in JP A 3-175211. The premixing combustion combustor has two advantages at least. One of them is the ability to shorten flames, because premixed fuel and combustion air is injected from a nozzle and it is unnecessary to provide an area for mixing fuel and combustion air at a downstream side of the nozzle. Another is the ability to reduce NOx emission. In the premixing combustion, it is possible to effect combustion under a fuel lean condition. The combustion can reduce NOx emission but lacks stability of flames. Therefore, a stabilizer is provided for the premixing combustion in which fuel is lean. The stabilizer serves for stabilizing flames and reducing NOx emission. The stabilizer is disposed at a position at which the stabilizer is exposed to a high temperature and large temperature difference caused by starting and stopping of the gas turbine, so that large thermal stress is induced in the stabilizer and the stabilizer may be broken.